Fireworks and Love
by BW Lewis
Summary: (JP-Lewis Production) It's Starfire's very first Fourth of July, and she spends that time with the Teen Titans very own Beast Boy.


(DISCLAIMER: JP AND I DO NOT OWN BEAST BOY, STARFIRE OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Jump City was known as a bright city, the Gotham of the West and the total opposite of Bludhaven. Today, Jump City celebrates the Fourth of July, where all the citizens will watch the fireworks, especially the Tower on a little island.

"Please, tell me more about the 4th day of the July?" Starfire asked Beast Boy, who was eating a tofu sandwich.

"If I remember right; it's when we won our freedom from the Spanish in 1912." Beast Boy answers before he was slapped in the back of the head by Raven's powers.

"It is when the American Colonies with the use of the Continental Congress declared their independence from the British Empire, and it was in the year 1776." Raven corrects as she glares at Beast Boy. 'Idiot.' Raven snarls in her mind.

"I could've guessed that." Beast Boy mumbles as he just ignores Raven as he continues to bite his sandwich and pays attention to Starfire. "Anyway, it's like America's birthday; every year, people would go out and watch the fireworks and eat hotdogs and hamburgers." he explains as he voice shows his distain of the last parts.

"Then you can watch the fireworks from the Tower, yes?" Starfire inquires.

"Yeah. I've actually only done it once before to be honest, but I all that I remember was a bright light and drunk people." Beast Boy confesses as he smiles at Starfire, but she can tell that for some reason that it's forced.

Starfire looks at her friend in concern as she knows that her green friend could be her mate, but then again so could Robin; she just wants one of them to show how they feel about her.

"Then we may watch it tonight, yes?" Starfire asks as her heartbeat slightly picks up.

"Sure Star." Beast Boy replies as he feel conflicted with spending too much time with Starfire. On one hand he likes her, and on the other he believes that she likes Robin.

Starfire smiles as she hugs Beast Boy tightly. "Oh how joyous! Where shall we watch it?" she asks with her joyful eyes sparkling.

"How about the roof?" Beast Boy suggests.

"Then the roof it is!" Starfire replies as she drags Beast Boy up to the roof.

/

Beast Boy and Starfire are now up on the roof of the tower as they saw the clear night stars.

"It is beautiful out here." Starfire comments as she looks at the dark sky filled with stars.

"Yeah, looks like they're going to start the countdown." Beast Boy replies as he looks at Star's beauty of the night. Before they went to the roof, the Tamaranean princess changed into a blue American flag t-shirt with red short-shorts that fits well on her perfect figure. Beast Boy has on a red stripe t-shirt with blue jersey shorts on.

'She looks so pretty.' Beast Boy thought out loud.

"Did you say something Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asks as she blushes.

'Shit I said that out load!' Beast Boy mentally curses himself, but thankfully before he could answer Starfire the fireworks started on the other side of the bay. "About time. I've always wanted to see this." Beast Boy comments as he takes a seat on the edge of the roof.

"Friend Beast Boy what is going on? Are we being attacked?" Starfire asks as she stands next to Beast Boy in a defensive manner.

Beast Boy chuckles as he responds. "Don't worry, Star, they're the fireworks for the fourth of July."

Starfire looks relieved, but when she realizes how close she is to Beast Boy, she blushes.

Starfire then sits down next to Beast Boy as she minds just how close she allows herself to sit next to Beast Boy in a setting that she is considering to be very romantic.

"If only the fireworks were not the so loud." Starfire comments as her eyes stay on the sky and she doesn't notice when her fingers touching Beast Boy's fingers.

Beast Boy's fingers move along Starfire's as he too focuses on the sky which provides a romantic light to the night.

"Yeah, too loud." Beast Boy responds.

Beast Boy and Starfire continue to watch the fireworks as their bodies naturally move closer to one another to the point that their sides were touching and their arms were around each others. Neither one of them spoke as they watch the fireworks, and neither spoke as their bodies melted into one another's when Starfire was resting her head on Beast Boy's shoulder and he was using his hand to rub her bare arm. "The fireworks are nice." Starfire comments as she felt Beast Boy's chin on her head.

"Yeah, they are." Beast Boy replies as he kisses Starfire on her forehead.

Starfire smiles with glee as she pins Beast Boy to the ground as she presses her lips onto his. Beast Boy didn't even struggle as he accepts the kiss as he held her bare arm. They then break their kiss to catch their breath, that and the firecracker noise were startling them. They breathe heavily as they look at each other.

"Wow..." Beast Boy said as he gasps for air.

"Wow indeed." Star replies as she stares at the green boy.

"Star? What does this mean?" Beast Boy asks before their attention was stolen by the finale which lasted a whole five minutes with both teenagers gasping, oohing, and awing at the tight of the grand finale of the night.

"Boyfriend Beast Boy, what was that? It was so much more." Starfire asks as she naturally assumes that Beast Boy was now her boyfriend. "You are my friend of the boy, and we are going to start the dating ritual, yes?" Starfire asks the green changeling with hope in her eyes.

Beast Boy smiles at Starfire before she gives her a quick kiss. "That was called the grand finale. And firstly Star I would be very happy to be your boyfriend, and start the dating. Secondly Star, please call me Garfield instead of Beast Boy when it's just you and me."

Starfire smiles sweetly, as she replies. "Then you shall call me by my Tamaranean name, Koriand'r, or here on your planet, you can just call me Kori."

Both of them smile as they stay on the roof as they got up and stand up as they gave each other another kiss as one last firework appeared in the sky.

"Happy fourth of July, Kori." Beast Boy told her.

"And happy fourth of the July to you too, Boyfriend Garfield." Kori happily replies as the two stare at each other with bliss.

**This was an original JP-Lewis Production.**


End file.
